This invention relates to a steering column locking assembly.
Vehicle steering columns incorporate devices to inhibit vehicle theft. Two known types incorporate a fixed lock bolt and a tolerance ring to hold a lock collar in position. One type has the lock collar on the steering column tube and the other type has the lock collar on a steering wheel hub. Both of these types require tight tolerances on the components in order to achieve the torque profiles required. In addition, in practice, one of the materials required needs to be extremely hard, requiring non-standard material.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present steering column locking assemblies. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.